fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013/Iceboys12co.
Presentation Day 1 Jimm & Karin: Unlimited Adventure Jimm & Karin: Unlimited Adventure is a 3D free-roaming platformer/beat-'em-up for the Wii U, Nintendo Epsilon, Nintendo 3DS, the SamStation, and Playstation 4 with the mixture of the styles of Legend of Zelda Wind Waker and Super Mario 3D World. This is meant to be a ReImagining of the Jimm & Karin series, and can brings some both cartoony and realistic feeling to the game. In this game, Jimm, Karin, and their friends needs to get the ancient crystals called The Ocarina Gems to stop Joxer and the Time Eater from causing the destruction of the world. Each playable characters has a special ability. So Let get to the characters' gameplay. *'Jimm' plays lot like Link from Wind Waker and Mario from Super Mario 3D World, but abit faster. He can uses cartoon physics and can solve most of the puzzles. He can able to uses a sword at the start. *'Karin' plays the same way as Jimm, but jump abit higher and fall slower, and able can uses a wand at the start. :: Jimm & Karin plays the same at each other, as they can solve puzzles, uses cartoon physics, and are balanced of all. Their new ability as they can uses one of the elemental necklaces. For example: when using a fire necklace, they can perform a Flame Dash; with an electric necklace, they shoots lighting bolts like bullets and can stun enemies, and pass through electric platforms; with an kitten necklace, they plays like Cat Suits from Super Mario 3D World, as they can climb up walls, scratch enemies with their claws, with new ablities like using a homing attacks and can crawl faster; with a timeslower necklace, they have a gauge that can slow down time for a short peroid of time. *'Michael' can run faster than Jimm & Karin, and use an axe at the start. He can uses a bunch of gadgets for the puzzles that meant for him, like a grapping hook, Gem Boomerang, Ratcher Catcher, and others. His ability is wearing a suit of mechanical armor that upper his stat except his speed, which lower it. *'Rito' plays kinda like Michael, but he was stronger than him, and use an lance at the start. He can destroy certain structures (besides destroying crates like everyone else) and can uses a roll attack. His ability is a elemental fireball depending on which elemental glove he obtains. other stuffs will reveal later like tomorrow, because either I'm too lazy or I don't have much time to finish it for today. Day 2 Jimm & Karin: Unlimited Adventure Some new stuffs I annoncing here for today!!! New powerups time! There are some some angel-fairy hybrids known as The Spiries. They can be used as powerups for the heroes to uses. The Red Spiries can be as to shoot rubies; The Blue Spiries can be as to shoot sound wave to stun enemies; and The Yellow Spiries can be as to shoot thunder waves. The game will have some modes soon, but the good news it was going to be a multiplayer game! Can't show much probably because of school, homework, and wasting my free time. Day 3 Bee Trouble! Super B Adventure Bee Trouble!: Super B Adventure is a 3D adventure game where it is a reboot of the Bee Trouble Series, and it was release for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. The players will take the of either Tommy Bee or Andrew Bee(the new character) or any other characters from the series, as they travels across the world to stop the dark flies from taking over the bee hive and the world(again.). Characters: *Tommy Bee - The Balanced one, obviously. *Andrew Bee - He can run faster than Tommy, and can jump higher. He is the new character of the game, and the new protaginst of the game(aside from Tommy) *Richter Bee - He is the strongest of them all...sort of. He can lift up heavy objects. *Billy Bee - He can jump very higher than Andrew and other bees. *Jessica Butterfly - She can fly higher than Billy, and she can uses a Flower Pan to fight things. The characters will go on to different areas that the dark flies invaded, and there are some powerups *Running Shoes - Add running speed *Bee Hammer - A Hammer with a icon of a bee *Honey Bazooka - A gun which shoot honey *Bomb Comb - A bomb disguises as a Honeycomb. *Honeycombs - It can heal you. *Gold Ring - It's make you invisivable. The game will also have the HD Remastered version of the original "Bee Trouble!". Nintendo X Fantendo: Smash Adventure Nintendo X Fantendo: Smash Adventure is the fighting game that was crossover of Super Smash Bros. and various Fantendo fighting games. It will play like Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. It will also play like SuperSonicDarkness' Fantendo Fighting Game Series. It can be up to 4 players to battle each other using characters from various Nintendo and Fantendo franchines. The new feature that It will have 3 Super Smashes for each characters. How the Super Smashes work is worked almost the same way as Play Station All-Stars Battle Royale's super moves worked. The characters can use one of three levels of Super Smashes which can earned by earning SSPs(Super Smash Powers) on the meter reaching its full potential. The game will have assist characters, and this time, fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters can do Team Synergy Attack. The game will have a single-player arcade mode, which works like SSBM's Classic Mode. The players must defeat several randomly-selected opponents in a row and then fight the final boss. The game will also have a adventure mode, which is the each character's story mode, as it's speific order of opponents and minigames. The characters are going to be: *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Yoshi *Link *Zelda *Fox *Pikachu *Samus *Marth *Villager *Sonic (Guest Star by Sega) *Mega man (Guest Star by Capcom) *Unten *Pesh *Rubber *Ujori Kasami *Princess ApplePeach *Mylan Starlight *Ricko The Cat (from Ricko) *Shujinko (from Heaven of Seven) *Netnu *Lectro *Matrix Well, I could use more Fantendo characters if I have permissions, but I'll talk about it later. Day 4 Nintendo X Fantendo: Smash Adventure Not much, but it is worth it. NEW CHARACTERS: *Ice Climbers *Little Mac *Captain Falcon *Rosalina *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *3.14 *SGY *Mika Sho Assist Characters: *Waluigi *Knuckles *Tommy Bee *Saki *Skull Kid *Daisy Day 5 Nintendo X Fantendo: Smash Adventure I got some nintendo characters today this time around right now. I'm kinda sure that some fantendo characters needs some perimission...or not. New characters: *Wario *Ike *Kirby *Geno *Toon Link *Shadow (Guest Star from Sega) *Pit New Assist Characters: *Silver (Guest Star from Sega) *The Koopalings *Toads *Funky Kong Day 6 Jimm & Karin: Unlimited Adventure Modes for today, and school's out for 2 weeks! =D *Story Mode: The main story mode, duh! There you will explore around Mysteri Isle and stop Joxer from taking over the world. *Multiplayer Mode: You can play up to 4 players in the story mode. And you can play the mini-games. *Battle Mode: There's also a fighting game in this game. You can fight as anyone you unlocked including the enemies and NPCs. *Mini-Games Mode: You can play minigames, and it's fun to play if you know how to play it. And also, there is a upcoming DLC pack that have a extra story mode where the Time Eater messing up the time-space contindumm, now Jimm, Karin, and friends are going back in time to fix everything. Day 7 Rebooted Cancelled Baby Waffle Sorry for a LONG delay of my fighting baby waffle project. But I've finally (and about time too.) got some confrimed stuffs! And please notices my baby waffle project is going to be the inspiration for Sorastitch's Fighters of Lapis Series, Heartphilia's Tatakai!, Hayden's upcoming Project Catastrophe, Locky's Extreme Fighters 1 and 2, and other baby waffle fighting games. I got some confrimed stuff below (well, only a few anyway): Confrimed Characters: Mario -Super Mario- Oh Mario, Mario, Mario. He is one of the most famous video game hero in the video game history, and the mascot of Nintendo, so it's basically no surprise that you expect him to be on this one. He can uses his moveset from the Super Smash Bros. series and and uses powerups from his games. Luigi -Super Mario- Luigi is...welll he's a little tall brother of Mario. Since it's a "Year of Luigi" going on and have his own solo adventure in "New Super Luigi U"(and have two Luigi Mansion games), why not bring him here? Luigi have pretty much the same moveset from Super Smash Bros, and uses lighting bolts this time around. Princess Peach -Super Mario- The Princess who have (almost) always being kidnapped by King Bowser, has joined the battle as well. She's not much powerful, but can put up a fight by throwing turnips and using her umberlla(or Perry from Super Princess Peach, I'm not sure -~-;). Yoshi -Yoshi- Hey look! It's Yoshi, a dinosaur from Yoshi Island and a friend of Mario and Luigi who have his own series. He was resucing babies and bring them to safety including Baby Mario (through he can be annoying at times. no ofference.) and stoping Bowser from taking over his island. He can uses his tongue and throw yoshi eggs at his oppenents, and transforms into a Super Dragon like he does in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Bowser -Super Mario- Uh-oh! The Big Bad King of the Koopas and one of the Mario Bros.'s old arch-nemesis, Bowser have appear! He have kidnaps Princess Peach mostly all the time, and going to fight on the battlefield again. He's pretty much have his movesets from SSB series(mostly Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4), and can transforms into Giga Bowser. Mickey Mouse -Disney- Mickey Mouse, Walt Disney's Mascot, have joined the battle! He can uses cartoon physics and his other moves that was from Kingdom Hearts and Epic Mickey. That's all for this game. I hope I could recreate it soon. Day 8 Nintendo X Fantendo: Smash Adventure Updates for this game, because it is my 15th birthday! All I need is a certain snowman who can say "Happy Birthday!" for me. =) New characters: *Meta Knight *Falco *Bowser Jr. *Lugwig Von Koopa *Jojo Kashima (from Karate Hero) *Giga (from Elemental Thief) *Ninja Brando (from Ninja Brando) *Jimm & Karin (from Jimm & Karin) Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013 Day 9 Last updates til Christmas Eve! Jimm & Karin: Unlimited Adventure The new abilites for Jimm & Karin: For the Running Necklace, they can run twice as fast; For the Ice Necklace, they can froze the enemies with ice fireballs; For the Time Necklace, they can stop time and the enemies were freeze for the short limit of time. Bee Trouble! Super B Adventure It was confirmed that the game have some more characters *Jason Lion - He's the friend of the bees, and he's ready to beat some dark flies. *YASHI-21 - A humanoid robot who was one of the fastest, and can attack with hammers. *Billy Bear - The huge friend of Tommy Bee, and he's one of the strongest of the group. Nintendo X Fantendo: Smash Adventure This game will be co-produced by Capcom and Namco-Bandai. New Characters: *Ryu (Guest Star by Capcom) *King Dedede *Bandanna Dee *R.O.B. *Jigglypuff *Billy Tom (From Western Star) *Flip the Frog *General Scotch *Scratch Kat *Netnu *Squav Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2013